The present invention relates generally to a simulated steering feel system and more particularly to a simulated steering feel system utilizing a magneto-rheological fluid rotary resistance system.
The use of simulated steering feel systems (SSFS) is well known in the prior art. SSFS""s are presently used for a variety of applications including automotive drive simulators, engineering research tools, and entertainment devices. In addition, as advancements in automotive design continue to progress, advancements such as steer by wire (SBW) will likely require SSFS""ss in order to provide xe2x80x9croad feelxe2x80x9d or feedback response to a driver.
Although new improved uses of SSFS""s will continue to develop, current SSFS can have undesirable characteristics. Current SSFS designs commonly use conventional brush or brushless electric motors. Such conventional electric motors can have disadvantages. Often conventional electric motors add undesirable weight to the SSFS""ss. Application work requirements can also lead to the need for undesirably large and heavy conventional motors. These large conventional motors can also require high current levels for proper operation. The power requirements to provide adequate feedback torque using these motors can be highly undesirable.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have a simulated steering feel system with reduced size and weight and that contains further improvements over present SSFS designs utilizing conventional brush or brushless motors.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simulated steering feel system with the potential for reduced size and increased performance.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, a simulated steering feel system is provided. A simulated steering feel system includes a magneto-rheological fluid rotary resistance device. The magneto-rheological fluid rotary resistance device is utilized to impart feedback torque to a steering wheel. Using this device, road feel can be imparted to the steering wheel from a small light package with improved performance.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.